1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus, an ink-jet recording method, a recorded matter and a composite black.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a variety of kinds of water-based ink set for ink-jet recording (hereinafter referred to as “water-based ink set” or “ink set” in some cases) having excellent fixing property (fixability) on a recording medium and suitable for forming a composite black by mixing a water-based yellow ink, a water-based magenta ink and a water-based cyan ink (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-037504).
The conventional water-based ink sets are desired to realize a composite black with an improved optical density (OD value).
An object of the present teaching is to provide an ink-jet recording apparatus, ink-jet recording method and recorded matter capable of increasing the optical density (OD value) of the composite black and realizing excellent fixability. Another object of the present teaching is to provide a composite black capable of increasing the optical density (OD value) of the composite black and realizing excellent fixability.